Memoirs of a Young Yamaki
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: Join Yamaki as he unlocks the secret of why he hates digimon.


Memoirs of a Young Yamaki  
  
By Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to digimon, please take pity on me and allow my humble fics to exist. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Yamaki sat at his computer. He had been trying to find something that might give him an idea as to how to rid the world of digimon, once and for all. He began to look back at some old log entries. Something strange caught his eye. It was an encoded file, way back at the beginning of his logs. He tried several passwords, none of them worked. He then remembered something that a friend, who specialized in this sort of thing, had taught him. He punched several commands into the computer. To his delight, it worked. A series of log entries opened. He read:  
  
December 12, 1994  
  
They transferred me to a new field at HQ. We've been studying something called digimon. Apparently, it's some sort of computer program that a group of college students invented. It has mutated into a highly advanced form of artificial life. Our job is to get it under control. It shouldn't be too hard. A good virus software program should do nicely.  
  
Yamaki couldn't help but to sigh, he read on:  
  
Mae has been acting strangely lately. Ever since Candice's death, she hasn't been the same, but she hasn't even smiled lately. I watch her. She shivers constantly, even in her sleep, she shivers. I know it isn't the temperature. I keep the house at 75 degrees Fahrenheit. She also tosses and turns in her bed. She mumbles words, which I can't understand. During the day, she is continually silent. She's grown pale. I can't get her to eat either, yet I hear her get up at night, open the refrigerator door, and sneak out of house. Maybe it's just my nerves, maybe.  
  
The log ended. Sliding the sidebar down, Yamaki mouthed the words, "Who is Mae?"  
  
December 24, 1994  
  
I got a promotion, I'm now fifth in line in the digimon project. It's snowing heavily now. Tomorrow is Christmas day. I bought several presents for Mae, and tucked them under the tree. She doesn't seem to be interested in them though. She just keeps looking out the window, into the sky, like she's looking for something. I scheduled an appointment for the psychiatrist. I know she'll hate me for it, but what else can I do?  
  
January 10, 1995  
  
We tried the virus program, it was unsuccessful.  
  
February 3, 1995  
  
I took Mae to the psychiatrist today. He said that she seemed distracted. He prescribed some medication that might help. I decided against it.  
  
February 4, 1995  
  
I followed Mae when she took some food out of the refrigerator last night. She walked several blocks and put the food in a hole in a tree trunk. She whispered something and ran shivering back to the house. I checked the hole this morning, there wasn't even a crumb left. I guess she might have a pet squirrel or something. It's the most plausible explanation.  
  
Yamaki got up and started to pace the room. Who was this Mae person? He did know who Candice was. She had been his wife, who had died back in 1993. He noticed that he had many more entries left, but he wanted to wait a while. He went into the coffee room and poured himself a cup. He grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and sat down, munching it. He had just finished sipping the last remnants of the coffee, when his secretary ran in.  
  
"There's an emergency sir! Some wild ones are in the shopping center!" Yamaki followed her to hypnoses main room. Riley was there to meet him.  
  
"Those children have already gotten to the wild ones." She had the scene put up on the main screen. The boy named Takato had ordered his digimon to digivolve. As Yamaki watched the children, he noticed that they seemed to share a bond with their digimon counterparts. Soon, the wild one was put to rest. Yamaki sighed, and went home.  
  
That night, a dream entered his head. He and Candice were in the kitchen. She was making him breakfast. There were three table settings. A young girl entered the room, around the age of seven. She sat down at the table, and smiled. Yamaki looked at her, and she smiled more broadly. She then started to giggle. Yamaki smiled back. Her giggle started to turn into a laugh. Yamaki looked at her strangely. Her laugh turned into a monotonous cackle. He tried to silence her, but the second he touched her, she started to change. Her skin turned blue and horns sprouted out of her head. She started to look less and less like a girl and more like a monster. Yamaki screamed. He couldn't stop his screaming. He woke up out of breath.  
  
Yamaki had a hard falling back asleep. He kept picturing that monster. He finally got up, ate an early breakfast, and went to Hypnos. He turned on his computer and opened up the logs he had been reading.  
  
February 19, 1995  
  
I got another promotion today. I'm now third in my department. I was given the ability to hire new personnel. With any luck, I might find some real experts.  
  
March 8, 1995  
  
Mae's grades are dropping drastically. Her teacher called me and asked for a conference. She told me that if she didn't raise them, Mae would be held back. I don't know what to do. She used to be so smart, after all, she is my daughter.  
  
Yamaki stopped reading. How could he have had a daughter, and not even realized it? Where was she now? What was wrong with her? Yamaki, slightly frightened, decided to read on.  
  
How can I help her if she won't even talk to me?  
  
March 23, 1995  
  
I hired a young woman by the name of Riley. She seems to be well suited for the job. She has a degree in digital science.  
  
April 1, 1995  
  
I can't believe it. April Fools day has always been Mae's favorite day of the year, yet she didn't even notice. I kept hoping that she would start talking to me and tell me that the whole thing had been a joke. I really wish she had. I miss the old Mae. I've decided to put her on the medication.  
  
May 3, 1995  
  
It's Mae's birthday today. This month is the reason we decided to give her her name. The medication seems to have taken an effect. She's started to eat, and her grades have improved. Her teacher told me that if she keeps it up, she might pass with at least a C-. She still hasn't been talking to me, but she does answer questions with a yes or no. I know that it's her day, but it feels really good for me too. I got her a laptop for her room. I even installed a Digimon computer game. She seemed slightly hesitant about it though.  
  
May 24, 1995  
  
I hired another young woman today. Her name has escaped me at the moment, although I'm fairly certain that it started with an S. She isn't nearly as professional as Ms. Riley, but she seems to have good intentions. She minored on digital exploration and majored in advanced physics. This combination almost seemed too good to be true.  
  
Yamaki smirked; he still had a hard time remembering her name.  
  
June 15, 1995  
  
I'm happy to say that Mae passed. She has become absorbed with the digimon computer game. She keeps reading the part in the help section about caring for your digimon. I hear her mumbling about, "Lots of food, they need lots of food." She stays in her room a lot. When she hears me coming, I can hear shuffling, as if she's trying to hide something. The next time she's out of the house, I'm going to search her room.  
  
July 1, 1995  
  
Something terrible has happened. As I sit here, writing this, my hands are shaking so much, that I'm barely able to sit. Mae has disappeared. I heard her go out the door last night on another squirrel feeding trip. She never came back. I searched all over the city, but no luck. I asked all her friends, but no one has seen her. Most of them said that they hadn't talked to her lately, because she seemed so distant. I'm scared. I don't like to admit it, but I am. My family is breaking apart right before my eyes. Where is my little girl?  
  
July 2, 1995  
  
My staff has informed me that a strange anomaly occurred on the night of June 30th, some sort of cross-dimensional rift. The thing that worries me most about it is that it occurred right next to Mae's tree. I think it has something to do with her disappearance. I hope not.  
  
October 1, 1995  
  
I told myself, that I wouldn't write in my log until Mae showed up. It's been four months, but she hasn't. I've had her photo put on flyers, milk cartons, and many places throughout the web. I have almost given up hope.  
  
November 14, 1995  
  
I received a strange email today. I'll copy and paste it here:  
  
Daddy, I miss you a lot. Please don't worry about me. I'm in another world now.  
  
Every time I read it, I'm afraid that some jerk is just messing with me.  
  
December 3, 1995  
  
I have decided to encrypt all my logs over the last year. I don't want this memory haunting me anymore. I haven't received any more anonymous emails.  
  
  
  
The log entries ended here. Yamaki sat, stunned. He may not have known what had become of Mae then, but he had a fairly good idea. All the facts had been laid out for him. He now just needed to know why he had forgotten. He then realized that he must have buried the memory of Mae deep inside of his psyche. Yamaki then stood up so quickly that he made the table shake. He crossed the room, and unlocked one of the drawers in his file cabinet. Way in the back, he took out a picture frame. He stood in the picture, holding hands with Candice, next to her, was a barely visable piece of a ruffled dress. He took the picture out of the frame, and sure enough, there was a little girl standing next to his wife. He turned the picture over, on the back was written: Mae's 7th birthday.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
What did you think? Did you figure out what happened to Mae? In case you didn't, she was supposed to have been one of the first children to find a digimon. All alone with her discovery, she grew scared. She hid it from her father and fed it at night. Then, one day she was transported to the digital world, never to come back…Or did she? 


End file.
